POSTAL
Postal (known as Going Postal in Europe) is the first game in the Postal franchise, the development begun in 1995 and was released in November 1997 by Running With Scissors Inc. and Ripcord Games. At the time, the game was very controversial due to the higher than usual violence and brutality, and therefore was banned in over 10+ countries. Interestingly, the first game, stylistically, is radically different then its successors, Postal 2 and 3 focusing on satirical and black humor, while Postal (1) has little to no humor, having a very serious tone and plot. In 2013, March 21, Postal was added to Steam. Plot Postal has no main plot, it is only revealed that the player plays as a psychotic man indentified only as "The Postal Dude", a common 27 year old delivery man that works for the delivery agency of Tucson, Arizona, US, that apparently with no reason goes crazy and starts to kill everyone he sees. The game has a diary that plays on the screen before a level starts, displaying disturbing messages on the Postal Dude's diary, which makes it plausible that the Postal Dude suffers from a mental illness. Postal is set between October 1997 to March 1998. The Game ends with the Postal Dude trying to kill elementary school students, but failing and succumbing to his own madness, after which, he is sent as a prisioner in a governamental facility with a scientist making a report on the Postal Dude's condition and status, however, due to the surreal images that are displayed, this could possibly be one of the Postal Dude's many mind illusions, leaving it mysterious if the ending (or the game itself) was real or not. Gameplay The game has a isometric point of view, but some levels are set in a top-down perspective. The main objective for each level is to slaughter every single person in that level, including Police forces and a majority of hate groups who are after the Postal Dude. Basically, the focus is on staying alive whilst causing as much death and chaos as possible. Throughout each level, weapon and health pickups can be collected that aid the player in combat. After killing every single person in that level, the player must press F1 and continue the carnage, albeit with a higher difficulty and much more enemy forces, each enemy has its health bar and different reactions when shot, which makes the game more realistic, all levels are drawn in 2D sprites, but the enemies and the Postal Dude are low-resolution 3D Models, the game also features a level editor where the players can create their own levels to play. Multiplayer The Game features a multiplayer mode to plus 15 players, that can be played in LAN or the RWS server base. Due to the very high amount of glitches and connection problems, the Multiplayer of Postal (1) was very unpopular. Modes: Going Postal: the typical Deathmatch, 2 to plus 15 players kill themselves on any map of the single player levels, the player who kills more wins at the end. Capture The Flag (CTF): '''Two teams (Green and Yellow) are placed in a random spot of the arena and must capture the flag of the enemy and bring it back to the marked spot that is randomly generated, the team who capture the flag at least 3 times are victorious. '''The March: A challange mode, two plus to six players are placed on the spawn but they cannot hurt themselves like in Going Postal, they must kill the maximum of civilians in the quickest time as possible to earn points displayed on the top screen, the player who gets more points until the timer ends wins. Super Postal In 1999, it was released an (expansion pack) in Japan only named "Super Postal" (スーパー郵便 Süpparüyú Póstal), which contained two new levels (Osaka and Tokyo), along with the new japanese voices, therefore however, there is neither blood or gore and The Elementary School level was removed. The original CD version is extremely rare and the levels are today a free shareware. Possible Remake After the negative reviews of Postal III, it was announced that Postal (1) would be re-released on Steam along with Steam Workshop for custom maps, Xbox Live Arcade, Playstation Network and iOS. All in high-defnition and new exclusive levels, it was also being discussed on the RWS message boards about a First-Person stand-alone remake of Postal (1), however it is still unclear, and it is going to be more of a mod than a official game. Trivia *Postal (1) is so far, the only POSTAL game which is set in a real-life town. *The Postal Dude wears a red coat in the original version of POSTAL, and a dark blue one in the Fudge pack, Gog, and Steam releases. *it remains unknown how birds are in the town, ghetto and church levels, however, it is either a NPC spawn error or a humoristic joke by the developers. Category:Postal series